


I Got You

by SiennaJTCK



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Jason Todd is bottom, M/M, The story take place after #25
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: 军火库从蝙蝠侠手中救了红头罩





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：哭哭杰注意
> 
> 只是新刊的发泄产物
> 
> 没有逻辑

I got you, buddy. 他说。

 

这话能包涵有很多意思。

 

我捉到你了、我接到你了……

 

13岁以前的Jason Todd很忌讳它，因为这大多数表示他在巷子里行窃被捉住了，同时后面总会有个‘小混蛋’或者‘小杂种’来指代他。这意味着他晚上得饿肚子。没有钱、没有面包…失去母亲不久的Jason还得注意被那些虚伪的社工带走。

 

15岁以前的Jason Todd已经喜欢上这句话，它是一种依赖，是一种幸福。它是在Robin险些被罪犯摔下楼时被拉住的可靠力道，它是他溜进厨房偷点心被抓包时慈祥的声音。

 

15岁之后的Jason Todd不再需要这句话了。他在九尺之下沉寂了很久很久，久到他有能力打败任何想要伤害的人，久到他能够即使在百米高楼摔下也能够随机应变，久到蝙蝠侠身边的罗宾不再那个莽撞且充满怒火的犯罪巷小孩儿。

 

时隔四五年，这句话又敲进他的脑子里。Jason没有再感到不安或是从哪个同情心泛滥的人身上得到慰藉了，反而连他自己都觉得好笑的是，这次他被带离的威胁对象就是那个曾经给予这句话温暖意义的人。

 

他失去了家人与朋友，甚至被影响他这辈子的蝙蝠标志所抛弃。

 

他又一个人了。

 

 

Jason睁眼就看到老旧得已经开始掉皮的天花板。

 

那上面的裂纹蜿蜒交错看在眼里宛如一团漩涡蹂躏他的大脑神经，以至于他忽视了视线上的障碍物，Jason无声地痛苦着蜷缩身体，却扯动身上成堆的伤口令他急促地喘了几口气，他不愿回想这次英勇负伤的原因。

 

他太累了，懒得再做类似翻身的多余动作。

 

这窄小又凌乱的空间陌生又熟悉，而自己在侧墙贴上Bob Seger海报时的场景仍记忆犹新，这是他在星城的安全屋然后刚好有那么一个室友。Jason使劲想了想，终于从浆糊般的脑子里挖出那抹红色的记忆，斟酌着，最后开口：“你来这里做什么？”

 

没人应他。但Jason知道对方就在这里。

 

传来脚步声，一片阴影笼住他：“还以为你就这么被他揍死了。”Roy套了件黑T，没了以前那惹人厌的傻笑，身材距离上次见面还厚实了不少——所以现在他托Jason起来喂水的动作也稳了很多。

 

Jason这才发现他的左臂被打了石膏用绷带挂在肩膀上，那件破烂不堪的战服已经不知所踪。就着Roy的动作有些狼狈地喝完一杯水后，Jason没有被扶着继续躺下而是被摆得坐直些，预示他们之间即将到来的谈话。

 

然而谁也没有再出声。

 

Jason甚至没去直视那双记忆中漂亮的绿眼睛，畏难情绪不知从何而来，或许他在害怕对方的指责跟嘲弄，毕竟当初先离开军火库的是红头罩。

 

反正他什么都处理不好。

 

Roy的动作打破了两人僵持，他覆上Jason的右眼——那上面被一层厚纱布盖着，他记得刚才为Jay包扎的每一道触目惊心的伤口——说：“好久不见，Jaybird。”

 

他昔日的搭档只是扭头甩开了他的手，好在Roy喜欢知难而进：“要吃点什么吗？我做了蔬菜浓汤。”

 

Jason这才看向他，附带一个嗤笑。他们都知道Roy的厨艺水平，这种心照不宣令Roy也跟着挑起嘴角，“我也有好好学习的好吗？”

 

[我真是一个傻子才会永远相信你*]男人的咆哮犹在耳畔，Jason原本被点亮的心情瞬间又沉下去。

 

“有酒吗？”他问Roy。又在对方拒绝他前补充道：“我知道你又复发了。*”

 

Roy愣住，随后只是羞愧地笑着，摆弄他的棒球帽，摇头：“我还没来得及给房子添置物资。”

 

Jason这才继续打量这间安全屋，这里确实已经闲置很久了，除了这张床与沙发，其他家具都还没从防尘布解封。当初离开时他们都没有带走太多东西，要不是房租每月自动从他们的联合账户里划扣，说不定这儿早就被房东清空了。Jason并不惊讶他们的联合账户时隔这么久里面还有钱剩下，因为他时不时会往里面注入一小笔资金，全然习惯。只是如果他愿意花心思去查一下余额的话，他会发现里面的数额远比他存入的多。他们都在习惯维持这间房子，没有原因。

 

一切都在它们该在的地方。

 

“帮我从酒柜下拿一只雪茄。”Jason已经放弃从Roy身上得到一支烟，但该死的他现在很需要这个，“那是我的。”所以给我收起那副不认同的模样。

 

好在Roy不是Dick，后者总是一副正义凛然的样子却从不知道Jason真正想要的是什么（也许他不在乎），而刚好Roy对Jason注入的信任度稍微高那么一点，因此Roy没有坚持自己的立场太久，就去翻酒柜了。

 

 

火柴在他面前划下，那短暂摇曳的火光将Jason落魄狼狈的神情映得更加令人心酸。为了就Roy点火而垂下的黑色脑袋此时居然显得有些乖巧，蓝绿色的眼珠即使在火光面前也没有神采。或许Jason接着看了他一眼，但始终没看清楚，因为白色的烟雾隔住了他们。

 

不是没有过相互帮助的时候，这一次Jason受的伤甚至排不上他们曾经经历过最严峻的情况的前十。但Roy知道这是Jason受挫最严重的一次，某种意义上。他跟世界上大多数人那样看了这个直播，甚至在Jason扣下扳机之前，他就已经往哥谭的方向赶了。他知道Jason要做什么，也知道这么做的后果。所以他才需要到Jason身边。哪怕他们如今不再是搭档，不再有联系——

 

即便作为一个朋友，他还是迟到了。

 

他见到蝙蝠侠将红头罩身前的红蝙蝠撕下来，他看到蝙蝠侠提着Jason的头罩，他看到蝙蝠侠拖着Jason……弓箭手利落的发射他的烟雾弹——

 

他愤怒、他想将倒在身后的蝙蝠侠扔下楼去；他难过、他从来都不愿看到Jason跟蝙蝠侠有任何不愉快，就像曾经Jason不想看到Roy跟绿箭侠闹事；他自责、他责怪自己怎么就不能早点到，在布鲁斯撕掉红蝙蝠的之前….

 

身上的重量压得他仿佛喘不过气。

 

 

古巴雪茄在长期无人打理的环境下有点受潮，吸入的味道不怎么好，好在它起了尼古丁的基本作用。

 

Jason用力的吸啜。烟叶的味道牵起了他久远的回忆，Jason甚至心跳加速起来，仿佛他是那个在庄园里偷偷触碰违禁品的叛逆期男孩。他想起初次接触雪茄这类奢侈品是在Bruce的书房，那时男人刚好去厕所，剩下四分之一的雪茄被平稳放在烟灰缸上。那缓缓上升的烟雾成功勾引了男孩去尝试它。

 

味道如何他早就忘了，因为下一秒男人就将鼻腔还呼出白烟的男孩抓个正着。

 

[I got you, Jay. ] 

 

“你现在需要的未必是吸收，也许是发泄。”Roy劝慰道，“比如如果你需要的我可以,……”借肩膀给你，而不是跟你做爱。

 

显然在Jason急切热烈的吻中发现，他真的需要一场大汗淋漓的性爱——就跟他们以前每一次治疗后那样。

 

Roy顺着Jason的力道跪在床上，手再一次情不自禁地覆上那双被打出血的眼睛，Jason将他带进一个疯狂且夹杂着铁锈味的吻中。Roy像以前每一次那样触碰他的身体，抚摸他的腹部，胸前，锁骨，只是这双手在他的心口停留的时间更长些。仿佛在填补一个被撕碎的空洞。发觉他意图的Jason失措地抓住那只手。

 

“操我，快点。”

 

由于手部骨折了，Jason的上半身是裸露的，他看到自己身上斑斑驳驳的瘀伤与血迹，Roy在克制且带有安抚意味地亲吻他的身体。恼于Roy小心翼翼地动作，Jason将他一把推开转而骑在他身上，一系列的举动所牵扯出来的疼痛令Jason呼吸都近乎颤抖，他咬着雪茄，用那只健康的手胡乱地扯下Roy的裤子。

 

“该死你冷静点！”Roy暴起的声音吼得Jason停住了，红发男人坐起来，双手按着Jason的腰部让他坐在自己的腿上，Roy直视着那只蓝绿色眼睛，撕声：“你不能总是这样！”

 

 

[你不能仗着自己死过一次了就这么浪费你的生命！]Roy朝病床上的人吼。红头罩与军火库刚刚经历了来自地下哥谭的审判，那些恶心的丧尸险些要了他们两的命，而在关键时刻红头罩还为那个莫名其妙的小丑之女挡了几下，[你知道她能躲开的！还是说你的怜悯会在特定地点诡异地爆棚？？！]Roy在Jason面前来回踱步，丝毫没觉得自己头上挂着绷带的样子有多滑稽。[求求你为我想想，我军火库还不想克死一个搭档，而他刚好还是我曾经死党的宝贝弟弟。]

 

[没有那回事，除非你想跟Robin搭档。]腿被吊起来的Jason没有将这个聒噪的红色鹦鹉赶出去的能力，老天，他快烦死了，[我看你们上次在庄园相处得挺不错。]

 

也许是Roy终于走累了，他一屁股坐在Jason床上，[免了。并不想跟你们家的人牵扯太多。]那个高大的黑色身影让他不寒而栗。

 

见军火库耸拉着肩膀一言不发，Jason叹了口气，[我没事。你反应过度了,Roy。]

 

[是的你没事，你差点失血身亡，脾脏腐烂，终身残疾，是的你没事。]是Roy的专属埋怨语气，Jason就纳闷了，怎么就像个受委屈的小媳妇似的。然后这个小媳妇忽然神情认真地看着他，用力地握着他的手，告诉他，[相信我，Jaybird，我只是想让你好。]

 

 

雪茄不知什么时候掉在地上，Roy也懒得在意它会不会成为一场小型火灾的源头，因为面前这个黑色脑袋正靠在他的肩膀上。这是示弱的表现，Roy从来没有见过这样的Jason又庆幸自己将这样的他捡回来。Jason就这靠在他的肩膀上贴着他的颈侧，磨蹭他的头发，没有说话。方才暴怒的情绪逐渐平静下来，他亲吻Jason的后颈，嗅着还藏在黑发里头的硝烟味。

 

两人就这样无言拥抱了好些时间。直到外面开始下雨。

 

“下雨了。”这次打破寂静的是Jason。

 

“嗯。”

 

“你压的我脖子好痛。”

 

“我腿被你坐得很痛。”

 

“操。”

 

他们俩笑着一起躺在床上，然后是正合时宜的接吻，最后是顺水推舟的性爱。

 

这次性爱不大痛快，Jason身上的伤太多Roy不得不注意些，但熟悉的体温、契合的身体，令两人都不得不珍惜他们难得的触碰。

 

Roy疲惫地躺在Jason身侧，而他的黑发男孩背对着他似乎已经陷入了沉睡。打算就这么合上眼时，他感受到身边的人在轻轻抖动着，Roy听到带着湿意的呼吸。心底冒出的破碎感在刺痛他的胃、他的心、他的肺。于是Roy梗着泛着酸眼眶从背后搂住了Jason，方才竭力压抑着的人终于哭出声来。

 

“I got you,”Roy顺着Jason的后背，在男孩不断的哽咽中轻声道，“I got you, Jaybird. ”

 

END

 

*老爷在法外#25对杰森说的台词（我的心脏）

*在少年泰坦里面有提到Roy继续喝酒

*地底哥谭与小丑之女均出自红头罩与军火库

**Author's Note:**

> #25观后感，老爷是个混蛋，即使后来知道他们有了一个莫名其妙的拥抱并感到十分欣慰，蝙蝠侠依然是个混蛋。杰森是我心尖尖了，很感谢Roy在这个时候出现。即使现在Roy似乎在危机英雄录里面死掉了……Well，This is DC…and I still love it….
> 
> 希望看到这篇的你会喜欢这样的红双喜！！！


End file.
